We Like 2 Party
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 오늘도 친구들이 왔어 MAN HOW YOU BEEN WHATS UP AYE 여기 한 잔만 줄래 제일 늦게 마시는 사람 술래 그냥 섞어 마셔 CHAMPAGNE AND IF U KNOW WHAT I’M SAYIN 내 손목을 보니 시간은 금이야 불금이야 YOU DIG 우린 젊기에 후회 따윈 내일 해 조금 위험해 (AYE MAN YOU BETTER SLOW IT DOWN) 다시 돌아오지 않을 오늘을 위해 저 하늘을 향해 건배해 WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY 머리 위에 해 뜰 때까지 WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY 서쪽에서 해 뜰 때까지 오래간만에 불장난해 지금 이 순간 나랑 같이 밖에 나갈래 시끌 시끌 분위기는 환상 겁이 없는 멋쟁이들 꽐라 여기저기 널부러진 OPUS ONE에 마무리는 달콤하게 D’yquem 너는 빼지 않지 가지 함께 천국까지 맨 정신은 반칙 우린 젊기에 후회 따윈 내일 해 조금 위험해 (AYE MAN YOU BETTER SLOW IT DOWN) 다시 돌아오지 않을 오늘을 위해 저 하늘을 향해 건배해 WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY 머리 위에 해 뜰 때까지 WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY 서쪽에서 해 뜰 때까지 너 없인 미쳐버리겠어 DJ PLAY A LOVE SONG 나 취한 게 아냐 네가 보고 싶어 죽겠어 SO DJ PLAY A LOVE SONG WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY 머리 위에 해 뜰 때까지 WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY 서쪽에서 해 뜰 때까지 |-|Romanization= oneuldo chingudeuri wasseo MAN HOW YOU BEEN WHATS UP AYE yeogi han janman jullae jeil neutge masineun saram sullae geunyang seokkeo masyeo CHAMPAGNE AND IF U KNOW WHAT I’M SAYIN nae sonmogeul boni siganeun geumiya bulgeumiya YOU DIG urin jeomgie huhoe ttawin naeil hae jogeum wiheomhae (AYE MAN YOU BETTER SLOW IT DOWN) dasi doraoji anheul oneureul wihae jeo haneureul hyanghae geonbaehae WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY meori wie hae tteul ttaekkaji WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY seojjogeseo hae tteul ttaekkaji oraeganmane buljangnanhae jigeum i sungan narang gachi bakke nagallae sikkeul sikkeul bunwigineun hwansang geobi eomneun meotjaengideul kkwalla yeogijeogi neolbureojin OPUS ONEe mamurineun dalkomhage D’yquem neoneun ppaeji anchi gaji hamkke cheongukkkaji maen jeongsineun banchik urin jeolmgie huhoe ttawin naeil hae jogeum wiheomhae (AYE MAN YOU BETTER SLOW IT DOWN) dasi doraoji anheul oneureul wihae jeo haneureul hyanghae geonbaehae WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY meori wie hae tteul ttaekkaji WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY seojjogeseo hae tteul ttaekkaji neo eopsin michyeobeorigesseo DJ PLAY A LOVE SONG na chwihan ge anya nega bogo sipeo jukgesseo SO DJ PLAY A LOVE SONG WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY meori wie hae tteul ttaekkaji WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY seojjogeseo hae tteul ttaekkaji |-|English= My friends came out again today MAN HOW YOU BEEN WHATS UP AYE, wanna give me a drink here? Whoever drinks last is it! Just mix it up, champagne AND IF U KNOW WHAT I’M SAYIN I see your wrist, time is gold It’s a hot Friday, you dig Because we’re young, we’ll regret tomorrow It’s a little dangerous (AYE MAN YOU BETTER SLOW IT DOWN) For today that will never come again Cheers to the sky WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY till the sun rises above our heads WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY till the sun rises in the West Let’s play with fire for the first time in a while Wanna get out of here right now? It’s noisy in here, the atmosphere is fantastic Fearless hotties getting drunk Opus One’s scattered here and there But make the end sweet, d’yquem You don’t back out, you’re going with me to heaven Being sober is against the rules Because we’re young, we’ll regret tomorrow It’s a little dangerous (AYE MAN YOU BETTER SLOW IT DOWN) For today that will never come again Cheers to the sky WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY till the sun rises above our heads WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY till the sun rises in the West Without you, I’ll go crazy DJ PLAY A LOVE SONG I’m not drunk, I just miss you like crazy SO DJ PLAY A LOVE SONG WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY till the sun rises above our heads WE LIKE 2 PARTY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE LIKE 2 PARTY till the sun rises in the West Music Video Category:Songs Category:MADE Category:2016 releases